


Sound of Happiness

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Second Pregnancy, super speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Caitlin have a surprise for 3-year-old Nora and they can’t wait to see her reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Happiness

Caitlin sat on the couch in front of her giggling 3-year-old daughter smiling at her antics as she attempted to chase her father around the living room. A burst of air filled the room, Caitlin’s hair whipping around her face followed by a loud squeal from Nora.

“Daddy!” The toddler clapped as she bounced around the room trying to grab him.

Caitlin smiled before clearing her throat in an attempt to get her husband’s attention. “Bar, why don’t sit Nora down and tell her our special news?” She asked to the flash of red currently flying through their living room.

Barry came to a stop in front of their daughter scooping her up in his arms and plopping down on the couch with a huff not the slightest bit tired, which only seemed to make Nora giggle more. He grinned at Caitlin as he sat their daughter on his lap.

When Nora finally quieted down she glanced between her parents her long chestnut brown hair falling out of her pig tails. “Specil news?” She asked.

Caitlin smiled at the way she mis-pronounced special. “Yes, daddy and I have very special news,” her gaze drifted to Barry.

He shifted their daughter on his lap so she was sitting sideways and could see them both. “Well, do you remember the gift you asked Santa for this past Christmas?” Barry asked with a soft smile.

A look of concentration crossed the 3-year-olds face. “A pony?” She asked.

Caitlin chuckled and shook her head. “No baby, not a pony.”

Nora tilted her head to the side, her pigtails moving with her. “Microdope?” She asked.

Barry laughed and shook his head, “No, not a microscope.” He said with a grin as he glanced at his wife, “Maybe we should give her a hint,” he suggested.

Caitlin smiled, “I believe your told us you wanted a little brother.” She said lightly.

Nora’s eyes widened and her face brightened as she practically leapt off of her father’s lap. “You gots me a broder!” she yelled while jumping up and down.

Caitlin bit her bottom lip at their daughter’s excitement. She rested a hand against her slightly swollen stomach. They had waited a little bit to make the announcement wanting to make sure everything went okay through the first trimester. But if she was being honest she was glad Nora seemed so excited, Caitlin had been a bit worried that she wouldn’t be happy about having a sibling. Her husband of course hadn’t been worried in the slightest, which was one of the things she loved about him. He was forever an optimist.

Barry chuckled, “Calm down sweetheart, we don’t actually know if it’s a boy or a girl yet. Right now the baby is in mommy’s belly,” he pointed to Caitlin. “We won’t know whether you’re having a brother or a sister for a little while longer,” he explained.

Nora stopped jumping and frowned. “When can we know?”

Caitlin smiled at her daughter and held out a hand motioning for her to come closer. “Soon.”

Nora’s gaze dropped to her mother’s stomach and she bent at the waist. “Can I touch it? I want to touch my broder or sisdor.” She said.

Barry walked over to them so he was sitting beside Caitlin a hand resting at the small of his wife’s back. “Of course you can.”

Nora looked up glancing between her parents, “Can I poke it?”

Barry bit the inside of his cheek. “Let’s not poke the baby, how about you do it like this?” He suggested as he rested his hand carefully against Caitlin’s stomach brushing his thumb against it lightly.

Nora nodded and shoved her hand forward pressing it against her mother’s stomach next to her father’s. She was silent for a long minute before scrunching her nose. “Nothin’s happenin’,” she stated.

Barry and Caitlin chuckled at the same time. “Nothing is supposed to happen honey, the baby has to grow first, but then he or she will kick and move, you’ll see.” She told her daughter lightly.

Barry watched Nora taking everything in and he smiled. “So, is this a good surprise Princess?” he asked trying to read the expression on the 3-year-olds face.

She grinned. “Yes! I’m gonna be da best big sisdor!” She cried loudly as she pulled her hand from her mother’s stomach and clapped while bouncing again.

Caitlin smiled, “You absolutely will be.” She said softly as Nora started jumping around again, their daughter was full of energy, something she got from her father.

“Daddy chase me!” She yelled as she ran from the room.

Barry laughed before glancing at Caitlin, “That went pretty,” he commented as his hand slipped from her stomach. “I think it’s gonna be fine, she’ll be happy to have someone to play with.” He said lightly.

Caitlin nodded, “You’re most likely right,” she said with a sigh. “I was thinking Thai for dinner,” she said conversationally their daughter’s giggles traveling into the room from the hallway.

Barry nodded, “I’ll run and get some, but first,” he nodded towards the hallway. “Be back in a Flash,” she said with a wink before pressing a kiss to her cheek and zipping off leaving Caitlin’s hair whipping around her head once again.

She chuckled and shook her head, a grin tugging at her lips as she stood the sound of Nora squealing with laughter echoing through the house. Caitlin couldn’t help the warmth that filled her chest. That was definitely the sound of happiness, a sound she couldn’t wait to have duplicated. 


End file.
